Mythilis
Mythalis Old Mythalis: It is said that Mythalis was built by elves and dwarves who lived together before The Great Wipeout. The Upper city was a defensive landmark, it could easily hold for years in a siege. Although it was created for defense its architecture is beautiful a mixture of Elvish and Dwarven design. Mostly elves lived in the Upper city, hardly ever going to any of the lower levels. The dwarves usually lived down in the lower underground levels. There are a total of five main levels all together, the Upper City, Halls of Forefathers, the Lower City, Hall of Stone and the Underground plains. Halls of Stone was divided between the gnomes and Halflings. Some of the poorer elves and dwarves lived here as well. Here there were many discoveries the gnomes had made, Spirt Golems as well as regular stone golems. Halflings spent their days smoking Tabaco and eating. Halls of Forefathers was the most sacred of all levels in Mythalis, all dwarves and elves that died are each sealed into a tomb. Jewels and runes cover the wall making it a wonder to behold. It is said that a human as never seen this level, much less any other part of Underground Mythalis. Even after the city fell into darkness, it remains sealed. The Lower City was about ten miles wide, filled with dwarves and maybe a few elves. The Lower City was filled with smithies, taverns and markets. Again the architecture was very good, mostly dwarven make. Gate of Mrok The gate below the Lower city that leads to the many tunnels that lead to the vast plains of the Underworld. Heavily guarded by Spirt Golems and Dwarves. History: Creetos elves and Daignar dwarves quickly formed an alliance and built the city of Mythl. Later the Daignar started tunneling and built the layers of Mythilis. With the advance from the Tenthrolen Empire from the north, the gnomes and halflings looking for protection joined Mythilis. Thanks to the quick work of the gnomes they helped design stone golems to help in battle against Tenthrolen. Many years later the gnomes actually created spirit shard, capturing ones spirit before it departs and placed them in the stone golems. Instead of having be controlled by magic, they were controlled by the spirit of the person in the spirit shard. But the bright future of Mythilis’s alliance between the Creetos elves and Daignar Dwarves came to a sudden end when one day a darkness swept through the halls. Many of the dwarves were slaughtered, many of the elves were as well. Some of them escaped, not many. Their skeletons still lie scattered throughout the halls. Now days the dust has added to their bones and scattered rusting weapons. More bodies have been added over the years. Dark elves, goblins, orcs and humans. The Lower halls are filled with shambling undead, skeletons, zombies, wraiths, shadows and ghosts. Dark elves also dwell there, with their lord The Wicked Eye. The Wicked Eye controls many forces in the Grasslands, the orcs and Lizard Folk that control the upper level. As well as the Dalinik in the Lower halls. Notes: There are many other levels of Mythilis, all dusty corridors empty or monsters dwell there. Orcs control the upper levels, the Blood Fist Tribe controls the west side of the upper city and the Kona Tribe controls the east side. The Kona Tribe will be more likely to speak other races but the Bloodfist will attack on sight. Somewhere southwest of the huge fountain there is a human trader, who trades with the orcs and goblins in Mythilis and Ogres, humans and hill dwarves outside the city. You have heard that some wizard has corrupted most of the water in the fountains somehow, tainting all creatures who drink it.